Bunnicula Fanon Wikia
Hello! Welcome to the fanon wiki for the television series that started as a book series: Bunnicula! Here, you can create or read fan made stories, make your own characters, and do much more! Just make sure you follow the rules. Have fun, and we hope to have you as a friendly user of this wiki! Welcome!.png|Welcome!|linktext=We hope to have you as a part of the wiki! Bunnicula_Wiki.png|Enjoy!|linktext=Enjoy writing and reading stories! Don't be afraid! Click that contribute button, and start editing! But we recommend you to sign up before you start editing. If not, we recommend you have a signature of some sort to tell who you are. Here are the rules of the Bunnicula Fanon Wiki: # Do not, under any circumstance, dare to perform any type of cyber bullying, or cyber stalking. If it is seen, report it to an admin immediately, and provide a link to the evidence of it. If you are the victim on this wiki, tell an adult, admin, or person you trust. If you are the one cyber bullying/stalking, you will be banned from this wiki. This is probably one of the most important and seriously taken rules on this wiki. # Do not ask to be an admin, chat moderator, or to be in any other type of power. We will decide if you are responsible enough. # Do not spam (Putting random words, letters, spaces, etc). Simple as that. # Do not include anything about a character dying unless it's your own or abuse Bunnicula or Nickelodeon. Thread will be deleted immediately. # No putting official article information for the series on here. You can do so here, on the official TV Bunnicula wiki. # Do not edit other people's stories, characters, or other pages without permission. Only admins may edit without permission, if necessary. Edits made without permission will be undone. # Always be original. Do not copy other people's stories without the creator's permission and evidence of their permission. This rule also applies to a creator's OC(s). If a character or story has been created that sounds very alike, permission is not given or shown from the original creator, and it can be proved it was copied, they may be marked for deletion. # Do not simply edit for badges. This wiki isn't for that, it's for becoming a community that writes fanfictions, makes characters, and has fun joining together. But do not accuse anyone of editing for badges without enough evidence. We don't want to scare away legitimate users from this wiki. # Always keep things kid-appropriate, because children visit wikia too, and we don't want them to learn things they shouldn't be learning for years to come. # According to federal law and Wikia policy, every user must be at least 13 years of age or older. If any user is proven under 13, they will be reported to wiki staff and blocked on this wiki. Note: This also includes wiki contributors. (Users without accounts. Otherwise known as I.P.s) This is a place to communicate live with other users, as long as they're not banned from chat. Click Here To Join The Chat Room! Category:Browse